the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenji Akimichi
'Approval:' 5/22/17 - 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Appearance Normally wears a formal yukata and black shinobi sandals underneath medium looking armor bearing the symbol of the Kumogakure Affiliated Akimichi. Kenji is quite tall for his age, a typical trait common amongst both men and women of the Akimichi Clan. Hearty, Healthy, and Husky --- definitely not Fat. He normally walks around carrying a carton of milk, coupled with a bag of delicious cookies to munch on. His favorite foods are sweet candies and deserts which his grandma is happy to supply him with. Personality Kenji is evil - Theme Kenji is cheerful and is often blissful portraying a happy-go-lucky attitude. Although when he starts to get hungry he can be grumpy and impatient. When his patience runs thin and he can no longer continue waiting for food he will often curl up in a tiny ball of sadness and despair. Alternatively when he begins to train or spar his demeanor changes to a more serious tone. Kenji doesn't really have the mindset of a shinobi and is often outsmarted quite easily. He isn't very intelligent and if it weren't for his best friends helping him along the way he wouldn't have managed to make it through the Ninja Academy. For this reason he values them quite highly. 'Stats' (Total:59) ' '''Strength: 13 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Chakra Levels: 8 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 13 ' '''CP: 60 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Akimichi Clan Techniques ' '''Genin 2: Banked ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' '''Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 6 Banked feats: 0 Akimichi Clan Techniques * Partial Multi-Size Technique (10 CP/round): User enlarges either his arms or legs increasing their raw power. Alternatively the user may enlarge his belly and torso into the shape of a giant boulder before tucking in his limbs and head Strength while active. * Plump Punch (10 CP): User expands his entire arm and fist to lengths and proportions much longer and larger than usual before punching his foe with increased power and range. * Big-Boned Bind (10 CP/5 round): User expands and elongates his arm and hand before attempting to grapple the foe. functions as a normal bind technique. * Caloric Blazer Technique (20 CP/round): User channels chakra burning calories in his entire body at a rapid pace before experiencing a rapid weight loss. The users skin appears slim and reddened from excess heat having been expunged from the body Speed while active SP Feats * Stats +5 - x2 Equipment *(4) Medium Armor *(6) Chakra Pill x2 *(3) Blood Increasing Pill x1 Ryo * Ryo earned: 20,000 * Ryo left: 20,000 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 34' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' '''D-Rank: 1 06/17/17 - LINK - 3''' ' '''RP and Other: 9 '''05/29/17 - LINK - 3 06/01/17 - LINK - 2 06/23/17 - LINK - 4 06/26/17 - LINK - 2 06/26/17 - LINK - 3 06/30/17 - LINK - 2 08/11/17 - LINK - 4 08/20/17 - LINK - 5 09/14/17 - LINK - 6 'History and Story''' Kenji lives in the Cloud Village with his grandmother and uncle. They raised him up due to his parents having died shortly after he was born. If Kenji has one goal in mind, it would be to gain enough strength and courage to protect the people most dear to him. With the help of his friends he recently managed to graduate from the academy and is in the process of being placed into a team of rookie genin shinobi. Kenji has never been in real combat before outside of light sparring sessions under the supervision of the academy instructors. It was observed by his teachers and village elders that during his time training at the academy, Kenji would often charge head on. He wasn't very good at implementing basic ninja techniques such as clone or shuriken jutsu. His written exam scores and fielding ability were both sub-par and probably the smartest thing Kenji ever managed to do was listen to his friends corner coaching him in the midst of spars. (Will update as time goes on) Category:Character